


Making Plans For Makoto

by KB9VCN



Category: El Hazard: The Magnificent World
Genre: F/M, Humor, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-31
Updated: 2002-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN
Summary: Written May 2002; humor; about 1300 words.
See also "Making Plans For Nigel" by XTC.
This contains mild adult humor.  Reader discretion is advised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written May 2002; humor; about 1300 words.
> 
> See also "[Making Plans For Nigel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfsYSPCNWCw)" by XTC.
> 
> This contains mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Nanami picked at her breakfast. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to eat. Then she slammed her hands to the table.

_Enough,_ she thought.

_I love Makoto. He's been my best friend for years. And he's smart, and handsome, and he's a really nice guy. So, it's time to tell him. In no uncertain terms. I won't let anything stop me this time._

_And if he doesn't feel the same way?_

_Well... he might have to._

_I'm bringing him lunch today. And I can put a little something in it to knock him out for awhile, long enough to take him away. And I just bought that little farm house, way out in the country. They'll never find us._

_And I'll finally get to... show him how I feel. Whether he likes it or not._

_I might lose my restaurant license for this... but I don't care. I just don't care, any more. This is driving me CRAZY._

_Makoto... I'm coming for you. Heh heh. I'm coming for you..._

—

Shayla picked at her breakfast. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to eat. Then she slammed her hands to the table.

_Enough,_ she thought.

_I love Makoto. He saved my life. And he's smart, and handsome, and he's a really nice guy. So, it's time to tell him. In no uncertain terms. I won't let anything stop me this time._

_And if he doesn't feel the same way?_

_Well... he might have to._

_I'm the fire priestess. I'm stronger than he is. I can take him away. I know places in the mountains. They'll never find us._

_And I'll finally get to... show him how I feel. Whether he likes it or not._

_I might lose my priestess rank for this... but I don't care. I just don't care, any more. This is driving me CRAZY._

_Makoto... I'm coming for you. Heh heh. I'm coming for you..._

—

Afura picked at her breakfast. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to eat. Then she slammed her hands to the table.

_Enough,_ she thought.

_I admire Makoto. He's smart, almost as smart as I am, and he's handsome, and he's a really nice guy. But, it's time to tell him. He's driving Shayla to distraction. She might lose her priestess rank, if this keeps up._

_And if he doesn't heed my warning?_

_Well... he might have to._

_I'm the wind priestess. I'm stronger than he is. I can take him away. I have rooms here in the temple. They'll never find him._

_And I'll finally get to... explain something to HIM. Whether he likes it or not._

_I might lose MY priestess rank for this... but I don't care. I just don't care, any more. This is driving me CRAZY._

_Makoto... I'm coming for you. Heh heh. I'm coming for you..._

—

Kauru picked at her breakfast. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to eat. Then she slammed her hands to the table.

_Enough,_ she thought.

_I love Makoto. He saved my life. And he's smart, and handsome, and he's a really nice guy. So, it's time to warn him. He's in danger. I don't know exactly what it is, but... I can feel it... closing in on him._

_And if he doesn't heed my warning?_

_Well... he might have to._

_I'm the water priestess. I'm stronger than he is. I can take him away. I know islands in the ocean. They'll never find him._

_And I'll keep him... in protective custody. Whether he likes it or not._

_I might lose my priestess rank for this... but I don't care. I just don't care, any more. This is driving me CRAZY._

_Makoto... I'm coming for you. Hold on. I'm coming for you..._

—

Fujisawa and Miz happily ate their breakfast together. Makoto was the furthest thing from their minds.

—

The Princess Rune Venus picked at her breakfast. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to eat. Then she slammed her hands to the table.

_Enough,_ she thought.

_I admire Makoto. He helped save El-Hazard. And he's smart, and handsome, and he's a really nice guy. But, it's time to tell him. He's putting us in danger, with all these experiments of his. He might destroy the whole palace, if this keeps up._

_And if he doesn't heed my warning?_

_Well... he might have to._

_I'm the senior princess of Roshtaria. I can have him taken away. I have rooms here in the palace. They'll never find him._

_And I'll keep him... away from those relics. Whether he likes it or not._

_I might lose my subjects' respect for this... but I don't care. I just don't care, any more. This is driving me CRAZY._

_Makoto... I'm coming for you. Don't move. I'm coming for you..._

—

Fatora picked at her breakfast. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to eat. Then she slammed her hands to the table.

_Enough,_ she thought.

_I hate Makoto. I really, really, hate him. And he's stupid, and ugly, even if he does look like me, and he's a... GUY. So, it's time to tell him. He's got to stop interfering with my cunning plans. He's gettin' in the way of my love life!_

_And if he doesn't heed my warning?_

_Well... he might have to._

_I'm the junior princess of Roshtaria. I can have him taken away. I have rooms here in the palace. They'll never find him._

_And I'll keep him... out of my way. Whether he likes it or not._

_I might lose my royal allowance for this... but I don't care. I just don't care, any more. This is driving me CRAZY._

_Makoto... I'm coming for you. Heh heh. I'm coming for you..._

—

Alielle watched Fatora slam her hands to the table, and stalk away, muttering to herself. Then Alielle slammed her own hands to the table.

_Enough,_ she thought.

_I like Makoto. He rescued my dear Fatora. And he's smart, and handsome, I guess, and he's a really nice guy. But, it's time to tell him. He's driving Fatora to distraction. And when Fatora's unhappy... I'm unhappy._

_And if he doesn't heed my warning?_

_Well... he might have to._

_When I first met him, I sneaked into his room, and I crept into his bed, and I grabbed his... I grabbed him. And I can do it all again. And this time... I won't let go._

_And I'll keep him... in protective custody. Whether he likes it or not._

_I might lose my self-respect over this... but I don't care. I just don't care, any more. This is driving me CRAZY._

_Makoto... I'm coming for you. Heh heh. I'm coming for you..._

—

Ifurita squirmed in her capsule. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts to sleep. Then she slammed her hands against the sides of the capsule.

_Enough,_ she thought.

_I love Makoto. He freed me and gave me his memories. And he's smart, and handsome, and he's a really nice guy. So, it's time to return to him. Ten thousand years of drifting in this void? Nuts to that. There MUST be a way..._

_Of course. Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow. Why didn't I think of that before? That ALWAYS works. Why, now I'll be back in El-Hazard in time for a late breakfast._

_And I'll finally get to... show Makoto how I feel. I'll show him just what a demon god in love can do... and he'll like it._

_Makoto... I'm coming for you. My love. I'm coming for you..._

—

Makoto turned in his bed, and looked at his watch. Then he turned back, closed his eyes and snuggled up.

_I think I'll sleep in today,_ he thought. _I was up late again in the royal library last night._

_And there's nothing going on this morning, anyway._


End file.
